


Lucinda

by Swoonz13



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Flirting, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoonz13/pseuds/Swoonz13
Summary: Lucifer sighed dramatically. “I’m an attractive, single man willing to offer an honest critique. Show me how you’d lure me in, Detective.”
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 24
Kudos: 170





	Lucinda

**Author's Note:**

> A very quick little one-shot that wouldn’t leave my brain. An alternate for the flirting scene in Chloe does Lucifer, minus Trixie.

“I’ve known you for 3 years, and you’ve barely flirted with anyone outside of casework. Frankly, Detective, you could use some practice.”

“I flirt constantly!”

“With whom?” he asked dubiously.

“People...” she said uncomfortably.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows, unconvinced.

“Okay, fine!” She exclaimed in frustration. “I’m a little out of practice, but I have moves!”

Lucifer hummed, delighted. “Detective! You’ve been holding out on me. Come on,” Lucifer coaxed. “Show me your moves.”

“What? Like here? Now?”

“Yes, that’s the general idea, Detective,” he said.

“I don’t know if I’m comfortable with that.”

Lucifer sighed dramatically. “I’m an attractive, single man willing to offer an honest critique. Show me how you’d lure me in, Detective.”

She let out a huff and squared her shoulders. “Fine. Just, promise you won’t laugh at me.”

His eyes danced and she knew she was in trouble.

“So, have we met before?”

“Is this really the type of line your employing, Detective?” he asked with disappointment.

“No! I’m asking: in this scenario are you a stranger or have we met before?” 

He hummed, delighted. “Role play! Kinky.”

“You’re such an ass,” she muttered. “We’re complete strangers, and I’m approaching you.”

He grinned, then nodded gravely.

She rolled her eyes, then took down her ponytail. He raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. She ignored him, then fluffed her hair a bit. 

“Have we started yet?” he asked.

She let out a puff of air. “No. I just need a moment to get myself in the mindset.”

He rolled his eyes. “Actors.”

She took a few steps back and regarded him in a way she usually didn’t. He was tall and handsome with a devilish glint in his eye. She let her eyes linger over the tight fit of his suit, and allowed herself a small smile. Then she bit her lower lip and made eye contact.

He smiled at her, almost proudly, but didn’t say anything. 

She smiled back, and began her approach. She tucked her hair behind her ear, and ducked her head so she could look up at him through her lashes.

“Hi,” she said quietly.

“Hello,” he breathed.

She rested a hand against his forearm. “I’m Chloe.”

“Lucifer. Charmed,” he said.

“Nice name. It suits you.”

“You’ve no idea,” he said wickedly.

“Oh?” She slid her hand from his forearm to his bicep, and gave it a subtle squeeze.

He blinked at her, and grinned. “Nicely done, Detective. Make eye contact, get him talking about himself, make physical contact. Classic, but effective techniques.”

She patted his arm affectionately. “I told you I knew what I was doing.”

“Now I’m curious about your methods when you’re already familiar with your target,” he said, eyes dancing.

“Well, it depends how long we’ve known each other,” she admitted. “Are you hungry?” 

“Not particularly,” he replied, puzzled at her sudden change of subject.

“I’m going to grab something from the vending machine. Oh. Oh, Shoot,” she grumbled. “I left my wallet downstairs. You don’t mind if I borrow a couple of bucks, do you?” Her line of questioning was mundane, but her hand slid from his bicep into his front pocket.

He raised his eyebrows and gasped, as she slowly rooted around in his pocket, then withdrew his cash.

“Um,” he said.

She bit her lower lip and looked up at him through her lashes. 

He swallowed. 

She grinned and shoved the dollar bills into his chest.

“Any other questions?” she asked.


End file.
